EO Challenges - all challenges
by Jianali
Summary: E/O challenge - All challenges - latest WoW - Animal
1. EO challenge Goo and Click

To catch up.. RL was crazy for for while...

**E/O Challenge CLICK**

"Hey dean go, back!"

What? No, I swear I saw the link I was looking for on the next page."

Sam sighed. He had seen the link to the obscure myth and legends website on the previous page, but Dean insisted that it was called something else.

"Dean, the links that are purple are sites you have visited before. That one was purple."

Dean shook his head, he was sure that he had not seen it yet. It was on the next page. Or the next one. Ok maybe the third next.

"DEAN! Just click on bookmarks! I saved it last time. Stop wasting time!"

**E/O Challenge GOO**

Sammy was drunk and laughing his butt off at Dean.

"Dude, that Turducken sandwich was full of GOO! You ATE goo!" He had to hold his stomach because the laughing was starting to make his belly hurt.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So, you eat rabbit food."

"GOO!"

"Dude, I am so going to punch your face. Plus you have had your own experiances with icky stuff."

"Yeah, you are right, Dean. I apologize." He slapped Dean on the back and offered him a beer out of the cooler.

Dean looked at him suspiciously for a minute , then decided that the giggle-fit was over. He took the beer and took a long gulp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam smile then dissolve into laughter again.

"GOOOO!"


	2. EO Challenge ADOLESCENT

E/O Challenge - **ADOLESCENT**

Dean was looking around at the family pictures as Sam gently queried the victim's parents.

"So, you say that your son was hanging around some new kids - ones that you have never met."

"yes" the father, Bill, said.

"We told him that he could invite them over for pizza and game playing on the playbox.."

"X-station. But he refused to even ask them" Bill corrected his wife.

Sam hid a grin as he asked the next questions he had.

"He said that they were into..." He asked

" acquiring assets to resell for profit" Erma said. "for a charity to help orphans in Haiti"

Dean wrinkled his forehead. "Adolescents? So in other words, they were stealing things to pawn for something.."


	3. EO challenge - Slab

E/O challenge

word - Slab

characters - Kevin and Sam

Kevin sighed as he closed the laptop. His head hurt and his eyes could not stay focused on anything at all. Between studying the tablets and combing the Internet for news that would give him a clue as to what Crowley and his demons were up to; he was just plain wore out.

He noticed the long brown hair first, then the rest of Sam's head appeared through the door of Kevin's room.

"Hey, Kevin, Dean just got back from the store, grub is on, man. Come eat."

"Oh, Dean went shopping... so we have beer, pie and a slab of cheese?"

"Nahh... Well he got some hamburger meat and chips too." Sam's laugh echoed off the walls.


	4. EO challenge -woW- Crack

E/O challenge WoW - Crack

Dean looked at the many pictures on the wall of Rufus's cabin. Contrary to the carefree nature of the now dead hunter the photos were neatly arranged on the wall of the cabin. Each was encased in a simple black wooden frame the same distance away from the next. In each photo was a person that Rufus had held close to his heart - relatives, wife, friends he had grown up with.

His eye caught a familiar face in one of the photos. He peered closer only to recognize a much younger Bobby and Rufus, both grinning victoriously for the camera. Covered in muck, Bobby held a few stakes and Rufus was holding a machete.

"Damn you two, I miss ya sons of bitches" he whispered as his heart began to crack


	5. EO Challenge - ARCH

E/O Challenge

Word of the week - **ARCH**

Disclaimer -the boys are not mine. I just play in thier world

WORD COUNT - 126

* * *

Sam was looking in the closets in a back room of the church, while Dean was looking in the upstairs balcony.

"You find it yet?" Dean yelled down to his younger brother.

"Not yet!" Sam closed the door to the choir robes closet and moved towards the last door in the smallish room.

He grabbed the handle and twisted. Locked. He turned to the 13-year-old kid. "What's in this room?"

Frankie shook his head and reached out for the handle. As his hand neared the handle the walls of the old church started to shake.

"WHAT the F-" Dean yelled, scrambling down the stairs

"Get in the archway! It'll be the safest place if the walls come down." Sam pushed Frankie and prepared to kick in the door.


	6. EO challenge Animal

Word of Week - Animal

Disclaimer - not mine - just having a little fun exploring their world.

* * *

Jessica turned on her bar stool as her new classmates came through the door. The two men both were handsome, but it was the tall one that got her attention. He ran a hand through his short brown shaggy hair, shaking off the raindrops. He moved like a panther stalking prey -smooth and powerful with no wasted movements. He had a quiet strength deep inside that interested her, and a sense of sadness as well. She looked forward to making her new friend eyes light up in a rare true smile.

He looked around the bar, spotted Jessica and Nicole, slapped Brady on the arm and steered him to the waiting girls. He smiled at her. her stomach flip flopped with anticipation; she knew that this year would be amazing.


End file.
